elswordrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsword
='Elsword'= 'Specialty' Elsword is a master swordsman that excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them. Not only can he dish it out but he can take a lot of punishment as well. His only real weakness is magic but in his mind, there's nothing a sharp piece of steel can't beat. ' 'Special Ability Main Article: Way of the Sword The "Way of the Sword" gauge exclusive to Elsword, and Elesis, enables him to fuel energies gained through attacks and skills into 2 types of auras: Aura of Destruction and Aura of Vitality. 'Background' Elsword, an ambitious yet hot headed young swordsman, trained by the leader of the Red Knights, his sister Elesis. Elesis left her little brother to lead a mission, never to return. Elsword now searches the land for two things; the stolen Elstone, the precious gem that power the continent of Elrios, and his missing sister. ''' Elswords class Choices: =Magic Knight= Specialty The Magic Knight is a swordsman with magical abilities. He has a flaming fist that throws fireballs to both distract and destroy. This gives the otherwise close quarter fighter a few ranged attacks that can be combined to make the hot headed Elsword an incendiary opponent. The Magic Knight is uniquely suited to control large mobs. Background During his travels, Elsword found out that he was very vulnerable to magical type attacks. He decides to go to Echo for help, who told him the only way to cover up this weakness was to become a Magic Knight. Elsword decides to become one in order to cover up this weakness. He absorbed some magical powers through a ritual, and became a Magic Knight. Being able to use magic attacks now allows Elsword to become a more balanced character, specializing in both Melee and Ranged attacks. =Sword Knight= Speciality The Sword Knight is an amped up swordsman. With experience comes expertise. This job has good combo technique and gains more MP than any other class. His melee attacks are powerful, strong enough to destroy armor and leave an enemy defenseless. He can also fight multiple targets at once. 1 on 1, though, he's almost unbeatable. Background Elsword was always a strong willed Knight. He never gave up, always trying to become stronger. Improving his skills like never before, he began to create new ways of fighting with his sword. After being trained by the people of Elder, he became known as the Sword Knight. =Sheath Knight= Specialty The '''Sheath Knight is able to materialize the legendary "Conwell" sword at will after harnessing its power, allowing him to attack with two swords at any time and inflict endless amounts of hits in an instant with his new combos not thought possible before. Background Already a veteran of many battles at a young age, Elsword still feels the need to become even stronger, and the need to create his own sword-fighting art. During his quests, he discovers an ancient hidden treasure, a scabbard named Conwell. This scabbard was imbued by its creator with the power to summon a second great sword at will. With this power, Elsword could wield 2 massive swords at the same time and become a peerless warrior. Elsword makes a pact with the mystical scabbard and quickly begins to develop his own fighting style using the dual-wielding technique. Elsword travels the land of Elrios with friends in search of the El, making a name for himself wherever he goes. People of the land soon begin to talk of the great swordsman who travels with the magic scabbard Conwell - the Sheath Knight.